Take Me Home Tonight
Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money will be featured in Old Dog, New Tricks, the nineteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Maggie, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam, and Santana. Lyrics Artie: Woah! Kurt with Blaine and Rachel: Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Take me home tonight Blaine with Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt and Maggie: Be my little baby Artie: Uh-oh-oh I feel a hunger, it's a hunger That tries to keep a man awake at night Blaine: Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder Oh, when I feel you with my appetite Kurt (with Rachel): With all the power you're releasing (It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone) Blaine: Anticipation is running through me Let's find the key and turn this engine on Sam (with Rachel): I can feel you breathe I can (Feel your heart beat) Faster (Rachel: Faster) Kurt with Rachel (and Blaine): Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Take me home tonight) Blaine with Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt and Maggie: Be my little baby Artie: Uh-oh-oh Santana (with Rachel): I get frightened in all this darkness (I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone) Mercedes: I need some company, a guardian angel To keep me warm when the cold winds blow Blaine: I can feel you breathe (Mercedes: I can feel you breathe) I can feel your heart beat faster (Faster) (Mercedes: Faster) Kurt with Rachel: Take me home tonight Artie with Rachel: I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Kurt with Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine with Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt and Maggie: Be my little baby, Be my little baby, Maggie: Yeah... Blaine: Just like Ronnie sang, I said just like Ronnie sang Maggie with Kurt: Be my little baby, Baby my darling Artie and Sam: Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh Blaine (Mercedes): I feel the hunger (I feel the hunger) It's a hunger (Oh!) (Rachel: Oooh!) Kurt: Take me home tonight Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel (Maggie): I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Take me home tonight Blaine with Rachel (Artie): Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Kurt: Be my little baby Kurt and Rachel: Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Take me home tonight Blaine with Rachel (Maggie): Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (Artie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) ("Be my little baby") Rachel: Take me home tonight Artie and Rachel (Kurt and Maggie): I don't want to let you go (Yeaah) 'til you see the light (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine: Listen honey Blaine and Rachel with Kurt: Take me Take me home tonight Trivia *This is Kurt's 100th solo in a performance. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Maggie Banks Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Old Dog, New Tricks (EP)